Japanese Masters
The Japanese Masters are anti-villains from the 1978 martial arts film Heroes of the East. History The Japanese masters lived in a martial arts school in Japan. When the Chinese Martial Artist Ho Tao sent a letter to his Japanese wife that claimed Chinese martial arts to be superior, the masters took it as a personal insult to them as well as their profession and country of origin. As such, the seven of them came back to Japan, with Yumiko "Kung Zi" Yoda(Ha Tao's wife) to challenge him in a variety of martial arts, and see what was truly the greatest nation of martial arts. Members Dojo Grandmaster The dojo Gandmaster was portrayed by Kato Maozo. The sensei is an old, seemingly reasonable man who decided to challenge the Chinese martial artist in a civilized, organized fashion. He goes to Japan with the pther combatants in order to assure assure that the duels with Chinese martial artists are preformed reasonably and honorably. He never engaged in any direct combat, but one can presume that he was an expert martial artist because he leads the Dojo. Kendo Master The Kendo master was portrayed by Riki Harada. He is, in many ways, the most prideful and arrogant of the Japanese masters. When he first meets Ha Tao, the Chinese man had not yet realized how his words had offended the japanese, and was very surprised when the kendo expert challenged him to a sword duel. While the Kendo master fought expertly, Ha Tao's skill with the Chinese Jian eventually won their duel from the Chinese. AFter he had won, The Chinese man refused to accept the Kendo master's sowrd (having no idea that this was part of Kendo culture) greatly offending him, and leading him to threaten to commit seppuku for the insult. After the duel was finnished, the other 6 masters were sure that they wanted to challenge Ha Tao and attempt to decisively defeat him. The Kendo master observes the next 5 battles, and the movie ends with Ha Tao finally eaccepting his katana. Karate Master The Karate master was portrayed by Tetsu Sumi. He was shown to be fairly honorable and polite in both combat and interpersonal relations. Ha Tao, realizing that Karate was to firm of a style to counter directly, decided to fight in the opposite fashion, using a very mallaeble style. While the Karate master demonstrated that he was a very competent fighter, he was unfamiliar enough with Chinese Drnken Boxing to effectively counter the style with any Japanese art. The karate Master tried to fight back on many occasions, but was unable to win the fight. Yari Master The Yari master was portrayed by Nabuo Yana. The Yari master was trained in Japanese spear-fighting. He was one of the less developed fighters in the movie, showing very little personality or physical exceptionalism. Ha Tao challenged him with Chinese spear-fighting techniques, and managed to defeat him fairly quickly. Sai Master The Sai expert was portrayed by Yasutaka Makazaki. He was notable for his skeletal face and well-groomed mustache, as well as having a facial twitch. He was a very energetic person in and out of combat, possibly contributing to his constant physical ticks. Ha Tao challenged the Sai expert using Chinese Butterfly knives, and lead him into a ghost town to have their duel. He was a competent fighter, but was still disarmed by Ha Tao twice. Upon realizing that he lost the fight, the Sai Master admitted that Ha Tao was the better fighter. Nunchaku Master The Nanchuku fighter was portrayed by Manabu Shirai. He was a young fighter who would move around constantly while fighting. In combat he used a single nanchaku in his right hand, and defends with a tonfa in his left hand. Ha tao decided to fight his three bludgeons with three bludgeons of his own, fighting the Nanchaku user with a three-section staff. He was able to match the Chinese fighter for some amount of time, but eventually lost his duel. Judo Master The Judo master was portrayed by Hitochi Ohmae. The Judo Master exploited the terms of Ha tao's challenge, to fight another japanese every day, when he sat in Ha Tao's parlor immediately fater Ha Tao beat the Nanchaku fighter, saying he would sit there until the next day. When the clock struck midnight, the Judo master immediately wanted to challenge Ha Tao. Ha Tao was trained in essentially no grappling techniques, so he needed to cover himself in peanut oil to fight the Judo Master. Takeno Gallery Heroes of the East (Zhong hua zhang fu) Trailer Gordon Liu jian contro katana (Heroes of the East) Hero of the East-- 3 section staff vs nunchucku Hero of the East-- Chinese twin blades vs Sai Master Hero of the East-- Duel of Spear Japanese vs Chinese Gordon Liu drunken boxing contro karate (Heroes of the East) Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Jingoists Category:Honorable Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant